1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to nursing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved infant nursing bottle including luminescent indicator portions for indication of remaining fluid within a nursing bottle during periods of limited available light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nursing apparatus is well known in the prior art. During infant feeding during night time hours, it is undesirable to actuate lighting in a child's bedroom needlessly awaking the child and prolonging its waking time and unnecessarily prolonging an adult's required attention to such a child. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art to provide visual indication of remaining fluid within a nursing bottle during such limited light periods. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,344 to Bassett providing a pocket light provided with luminescent material therewithin for providing an available source of artificial light as required by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,723 to Btrawick provides a toy member including a chemi-luminescent material for illumination of the toy during use without generating heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,211 to Rauhut sets forth a liquid dispensing container with provision for dispensing of the chemi-luminescent material therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,032,610 to Kern sets forth a container bottle for typically containing a poison liquid therewithin formed with a luminescent chemical contained within the walls of the bottle for preventing inadvertent use of the bottle by an individual as an alert to such individual of the contents of the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,536 to Naeseth provides a diver's slate formed with a chemi-luminescent material for providing artificial light in use where limited light conditions prevail.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved infant nursing bottle and luminescent indicator organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.